


the mystery of life (isn't a problem)

by cissathebookworm



Series: fly, robin, fly (up to the sky) [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good Father Bruce Wayne, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: The Riddler decides he wants to go on the Straight and Narrow path and contacts Bruce to get aid in opening an escape room. Dick is just thrilled that he has another uncle to add to his growing family.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Edward Nygma & Bruce Wayne
Series: fly, robin, fly (up to the sky) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381159
Kudos: 49





	the mystery of life (isn't a problem)

**Author's Note:**

> "The mystery of life isn't a problem to solve, but a reality to experience." -Frank Herbert in 'Dune'
> 
> I hope you like this installment! :)

Bruce looks up from his paperwork in shock when the door is thrown open and The Riddler walks through. Bruce’s hand tenses around his pen. Eddie gives Bruce a slow smile, “Bruce, oh, buddy, oh mine, relax. I’m just here to talk. I’m not even wearing my gear,” Eddie gestures down his front. He is, in fact, wearing a plain gray suit with a stylish purple tie that matches his pocket square. Eddie slides into the chair in front of Bruce’s desk. “I’m sure you’re wondering what I’m doing here.” Bruce makes a small noise of confirmation but does not properly respond. 

Eddie watches Bruce watch him for a long moment. He claps his hand and continues to talk, “I’m here because I want to go on the straight and narrow. Pam said you helped her and that you’d help out the rest of your Rogues if we let you.” 

“You’re a clever man, Eddie,” Bruce replies in a tone of voice that is lower than his usual Brucie cheer but not quite Batman’s growl. 

Eddie preens, “And you’re a worthy adversary but I think it’s time for me to try my hand at something new.” 

Before Bruce can respond, Dick comes racing into the room and throws himself at Bruce, “DAD! GUESS WHAT?” Eddie blinks in surprise at the scene in front of him. 

“What, sweetie?” Bruce sighs in fond exasperation. 

Dick rolls his eyes, “Guess.” 

“Is it something I can actually guess?” 

Dick pouts, “Probably not. Fiiiiiine. Grandma said that Wally could come with us when we visit next weekend. She says it’s a shame she hasn’t met him yet.” 

“Are we picking Wallace up?” 

“Yup. Uncle B says he doesn’t trust Wally to get there on his own and he’s gonna be at a convention or something.” 

Bruce sighs once more, “I’ll ask Clark to pick him up the night before so he can fly out with the rest of us in the morning.” 

“You’re the best!” Dick screeches as he wraps himself around Bruce in an imitation of a hug. “Oh, and hi Eddie.” 

“Hello, little Robin,” Eddie replies fondly. “How are you?” 

“Better now that you’ve decided to ask Dad for help,” Dick grins impishly at the man, “I told you that Pam knew what she was talking about.” 

Bruce rolls his eyes, “I haven’t even heard what Mr. Nygma would like to do.” 

“Oh,” Dick says in embarrassment, “Whoopsie?” 

Bruce extracts himself from Dick and pushes his child towards the door, “Go terrorize someone else until Mr. Nygma and I are done talking.” Dick sticks his tongue out at his father but obediently trots out the door. “Now, what are you interested in doing?” 

“An escape room,” Eddie grins, “You know, you’re adorable with him. Seeing you mother-hen him is what made me decide to go straight. I didn’t think I could take you seriously after that. Besides, I’ve known about all of this-” Eddie gestures around the room and to Bruce in general, “-for a while now.” 

“Hmm,” Bruce gives the other man a minuscule smile, “I can’t say I’m surprised. You’ll have your escape room. There are a few old warehouses I’ve been meaning to purchase. One of them will be perfect for you to have several escape rooms built.” 

“You really are too kind.” 

Bruce gives him a gentle look, “Everyone deserves to have someone believe in them, Eddie.” 

Eddie sniffs back tears, “I got fired because corporate got greedy and stole all of my designs. I was so mad and hurt,” Eddie swipes at the few tears that had gathered in his eyes. 

Bruce nods in reply, “I know. It’s not right what they did to you. You can be assured that everything about your escape room will be  _ yours, _ ” Bruce’s voice softens further in sympathy, “I’ll supply the money for you to start your business and I’ll want to look in on you every now and again, but it’s yours to do with however you please.” 

Eddie’s voice is watery when he replies, “Thank you, Mr. Wayne.” 

“Call me Bruce. It already appears that Dick has adopted you.” Bruce joins in when Eddie starts laughing. 

It takes time, even with Bruce Wayne footing the bills, but three months later Riddle Escape Rooms has its grand opening on a sunny Monday morning. Several news crews are in attendance as Eddie opens the doors. Eddie, with Bruce and Dick by his side, do a walk-through with the news crews. Within a week Eddie has the escape room’s booked solid for the next two months and it looks promising that demand will remain high once it becomes apparent that the business offers several difficulty levels and multiple rooms that will change themes on a frequent basis. 

Eddie, Bruce, and Dick are eating lunch together on a rare Monday that Eddie takes off. Eddie puts down his tuna sandwich and considers the duo with a wicked grin, “So how about the two of you go through one of the rooms. For old time’s sake.” 

“Please, Dad?” Dick gives Bruce Bambi-eyes and he easily caves. 

“When were you thinking?” Bruce asks Eddie. 

Eddie tries to act casual but the other two easily see through the facade to see how excited he is. “I was thinking today, I may have already cleared your schedule with your secretary.” Bruce sighs in exasperation as Eddie continues, “She agreed that you don’t take enough time off.” 

Dick giggles, “See, Dad, now you don’t have any excuse to not do the escape room with me!” 

“Alright, you win, chum,” Bruce ruffles Dick’s hair. The teenager squawks and sticks his tongue out as he hurriedly fixes his hair. “I knew it was a little suspicious that you were closed today.” 

“You should be thankful,” Eddie sniffs dramatically as he adopts a pretentious air, “It took me forever to find a date that I could book off for you two.” 

“Oh please,” Bruce snarks, “This is as much for you as it is for the two of us.” 

“Perhaps you’re correct,” Eddie allows the correction with a small smile. Bruce returns the smile. Dick could already tell that this was another indication of the beautifully blossoming friendship between Bruce Wayne and Edward Nygma. An usual, if matched, pair, indeed. 


End file.
